


Always and Forever

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Crying, First Loves, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sad, Snuggling, Unhappy Ending, i cried a little writing this so beware, jackson leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Jackson tells Stiles that he's leaving for London, and neither boys can handle it.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes!!

Jackson sighs as he knocks on Stiles’ door 3 times. After the Kanima, he and Derek told his parents everything that happened with him. And just a few days later, they told Jackson that they were moving to London in 2 weeks. Now, he’s standing in front of the Stilinski household, only hours before he’s leaving.

His breath caught in his throat as Stiles opened the door with a confused frown. Things between them ended so horribly, that Jackson couldn’t even look at the boy without feeling his heart break. 

He ended up choosing Lydia over Stiles, even after they told each other they loved each other and had their first time. 

“What’s up?” Stiles mumbles quietly.

“Can I come in?” Jackson asks.

Stiles reluctantly nods and steps aside to let Jackson in. “What do you want?” He crosses his arms across his chest, refusing to look at the hybrid. 

“I’m moving.” He whispers. 

Stiles head immediately snaps up as e looks at the other boy with wide eyes. “W-what? When? Where?”

Jackson stays silent, knowing that Stiles will hate him even more for ignoring him keeping it from him for so long. 

“Jackson, where?!”

“London. We’re leaving in a few hours.” 

The gasp Jackson hears the other boy make and the broken look on his face made him wanna wrap Stiles in his arms and never leave. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Stiles chokes out.

“I couldn’t.” Jackson admits.

Stiles shakes his head and starts crying. “No. No Jackson you can’t-you can’t leave me again!” 

“I’m sorry.” Jackson feels a tear fall down his cheek, “Stiles, I’m so sorry.” He slowly walks towards Stiles, but said boy back away and puts his hand over his mouth while sobbing. 

“No! No Jackson, you don’t get to say that!” He slides down the nearest wall and Jackson quickly moves to wrap him in his arms. 

Stiles hit his chest, called him names, screamed at him until he was worn out and just sobbed in Jackson’s shirt. He eventually asked Jackson to move them to the couch and he did, wrapping the still crying boy in his arms and holding him. 

They laid there, wrapped in each others arms until Stiles stopped crying and he was fighting off sleep. 

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” Jackson whispered, but Stiles shook his head. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

Jackson let out a shaky breath and kissed Stiles’ head. “I can’t promise that I’ll be here when you wake up, but I do promise that I’ll stay as long as I can.” 

The brunette eventually gave in and let sleep take over him. 

Jackson kept his promise and stayed with Stiles until he had to leave. He carefully untangled himself from the boy and crouched in front of him. “Hey, baby?” He mumbled quietly and put his hand on Stiles’ cheek. “I have to leave now, okay? I love you” 

Stiles sleepily nodded and mumbled, “I love you, too.” 

Jackson cries and stands up, walking out of the Stilinski house and sitting in his Jeep. 

He pulled out his phone with a shaky hand and texted Stiles. ‘I love you. Always and forever. Love, Jackson.’ Then, he called Stiles and left a message with the same exact words. 

Stiles slowly woke up, crying right away when he noticed the coldness next to him. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream and a spoon before sitting back on the couch. He grabbed his phone to call Scott, but ended up crying even harder when he saw the text and message from the hybrid. 

“I love you, too.” He says to no one and calls his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :):) 
> 
> Please tell me if I forgot any tags!


End file.
